Shakespeare Fair
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Killer Croc wanted to do something for his girlfriend so when he found a poster down at the gym, a lightbulb gave him an idea. Oneshot of Killer Croc x Oc.


**Why am I writing this oneshot? Well, I just want to have fun! Plus, it's a good way to wait for my other stories to be updated. Also, I like to see my favourite fanfiction couple go on another adventure...well, if you call this an adventure. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Another day another game for Waylon Jones as he walked out of the gym. Now, you must be wondering why right? Well, he needs to workout in order to work as a wrestler and he believes in his health. Even though he has meat cravings! He goes by the name Killer Croc as his stage name. Back then, it used to labeled him as a freak for his reptile-like skin but now it is a name that made him a champion. How did it happened? I can only tell you one thing:

He found love.

Sounds cliché right? Well, if it weren't for that he would have never know what it is or feel a warm feeling of kindness. Who is it that gave him this strong emotion? Who is it that stopped him from being a mindless animal or a psychopath? Readers, you will find out soon. Anyways back to the story!

So he is thinking of taking her out tomorrow since it's Saturday, a perfect day after five days of work. _' What can I do with her'_ he thought to himself. The first option is a dinner date or a brunch, but he rejects that for it's too common and he would shudder at the thought of what people would say of his height and his skin. After all he is tall, scaly and croc-like. With the exception of people who recognised him back at the ring! Also, who would like to see a beautiful woman with a man in a thick trench coat with fedora 24/7?

Second is a movie date. But no matter what, there's nothing interesting going on. She would probably be bored and he would fall asleep. Plus, it's too common and predictable as if no one has a better idea. So he found something that was stuck onto the gym's noticeboard. I was a flyer. And this is what it said:

Shakespeare Fair.

Whether thou art a lord or a lady

A noble or a commoner

All are welcome to join us

In this fair festival with feast of joy

With tales and songs from bards.

Venue: North Bay Recreation Trail

Date: 12 September 2015

Attire: Clothes from the Shakespearean era from Midsummer to Caesar.

With that, he found the perfect date for the both of them! One, Kayla can enjoy it based on one of her literatures and two, he himself can blend in with the crowd because no one will suspect his skin condition is part of his costume. No one but Kayla Harper of course! There's just a problem: he is not familiar with Shakespeare or his works! Back at high school, he may have heard of it but never took part because no teacher wanted him in their class. Why? His reptilian skin. So, he decided to go to the public library where she worked to 'do his research' before tomorrow. Luckily, his girlfriend's shift is over which gave him a chance to read a few plays. Unnatural and a bit odd, he didn't mind it if it'll work out for the both of them.

Arriving at the library, Waylon found an elderly librarian who was scribbling something in a notebook. He walked up to her, wondering if she could help him. Clearing his throat, the old librarian looked up from her work to give him a warm smile. " Hello young man," she crooned, stating the irony. " Can't find the book you're looking for?"

He nodded and told the librarian about the books he needed for tomorrow. She laughed heartily. " Certainly. You will have to go towards the left, right at the end where you will see a sign that says 'literature'. Then, you just go to the letter 'S' category for Shakepeare's name."

Thanking her, he was about to when her wrinkly hands touched his. " If you have any trouble," she told him. " Do not hesitate to ask me. I love Shakespeare and his works."

" Thank you," he said gratefully. " I appreciate that."

Just as the old librarian said, Waylon found all sorts of plays written by William Shakespeare and there's even a biography of the playwright's past. Sitting down with a pile of books in his arms, the crocodile man begins to read Romeo And Juliet since he heard it was considered as a 'love story'. No matter how many times he head read, he can't understand what it meant or the words for that matter! Instinctively, he sensed someone next to him which made him turn his head. Relieved it was the old librarian. Grateful, he asked her for some assistance which she gladly accepts it. By the end of the day which is 9.00 p.m, Waylon finally gets the idea of Shakespeare and his works.

That evening he arrived home, tired but confident about his plan. He was glad that her parents are away for their anniversary. It would be a little bit awkward if he has to show what he had done. Walking upstairs, he peaks through his beloved's door, revealing her sitting on the bed with a book. He admires her focused gaze as she concentrates on her story without looking up. She was so focused that she couldn't hear the large footsteps from the crocodile man. He will tell her after a shower. Plus, he's not hungry.

" You have something to tell me, Waylon?" Kayla asked her beloved. He just nodded, wrapping an arm around her to bring her close. He told her about what are they going to do tomorrow. After all, it'll be an experience and opportunity for the both of them. When he is done she kissed his cheek. " That sounds wonderful, Waylon."

...

The next day, both the couples arrived at the fair by car drove by Kayla. Waylon was dressed up like an ancient general from a mysterious land while Kayla looks like a fair maiden that has never commit a crime or lay a hand to harm someone. The crocodile man hoped and once in a while prayed that no one recognise his skin or how he looked. Things would be in deep waters if that ever happens.

" Relax," she gave his large hand a squeeze to reassure him. " Everything will be fine as long as we're together."

He smiled and returned it. Sometimes, he had to punch himself in private to know that he's with the sweetest girl he ever loved and not some kind of trick or lie. As they walked passed a few pedestrians, some of them point fingers at the both of them.

Not in disgust...more like in awe.

They arrived at the fair which to Waylon, was something similar to the carnival he lived in before except everyone are in costumes, pretending not to be themselves. Even he feels out of the loop when either one of them quoted something from Shakespeare. He decided to keep his head down to avoid eye contact. He's still not used with social events or even socialising with other people. Yet, Kayla still held her hand in his, guiding the both of them through the fair.

They ate some of the food. Well, Waylon almost ate everything if Kayla hadn't stop him to catch his breath. " Sorry darlin. Can't control a hungry crocodile." he grinned which revealed his sharp, crocodile teeth. To most people, they would either scream or call the police. To Kayla, they were the most fascinating yet endearing to look at.

Next, he sat with most of the crowd to watch some contestants reciting a line from works of Shakespeare. When it was Kayla's turn, he smiled. He knew she could do it. He's not keen of listening to other contestant. In fact, how they recite the verse made him sleepy. Only Kayla could make it interesting. When she finished, clapped the loudest without saying a word. His actions helped him better than his speaking.

When the competition was over, he gave her a small hug, afraid he might crush her. She didn't win but had a consolation prize instead. " No worries," he assured. " You did good."

Kayla nodded. She wants to give him something in return. This scary, reptilian man who she sees as a sweet, gentleman deserves something bigger than a T-bone steak or any equipments for his wrestling. She'll think of something.

...

It was time that both couples went home. It was a satisfying event for Kayla while Waylon was glad it was his idea in the first place. He couldn't help but notice his love was brushing his large hand affectionately.

" Something wrong?" he asked.

Gesturing him to bend over, she leans up to kiss him on the lips. She poured all her love and passion into that kiss to thank him. He did not hesitate to kiss back. Although, he wouldn't risk lifting her since he knows his strength is unpredictable.

" I love you," she whispered. " I don't know how to thank you for all of this."

" It's fine," he chuckled. " You needed this after all. Away and forget about work for a day."

Giggling, she poked him playfully in the torso. " What about you? You need the same thing too. Tell you what, we'll go to this meat place where a buffet will be like a carnivore's paradise? Just you and me.

" That already made me hungry," he smiled. God, he loved this woman!

* * *

 **Okay, this one-shot would be somewhere between the BATC fanfic. Also, I've watched Suicide Squad and I must say...That's how I portray Croc in my fanfic. I'll update soon if University doesn't get in** **the way. Yes, I'm starting University this fall.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
